El verdadero significado del amor
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Rugal nunca creyó que podría sentir el amor. Tampoco deseaba ser conciente de la intensidad con la que Mature lo amaba, pero ¿qué sucederá cuando ella lo haga ver la realidad?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" son propiedad de SNK Playmore. Sólo esta historia es mía y no debe ser usada sin mi permiso.

_**El verdadero significado del amor...**_

-Rugal...-llamaba una bella mujer rubia de ojos azules, cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros. El susodicho posa una mirada fría y penetrante en ella. –Qué piensas de la muerte?-

-Es algo natural pero a la vez inalcanzable... por qué la pregunta? Después de todo... tú no eres más que una sirviente de Orochi, se supone que deberías vigilarme, pero... dijiste que no deseabas hacerlo. Por qué?-Mature reía ante la pregunta. –QUÉ DIABLOS DIJE QUE SONÓ TAN GRACIOSO?-

-Tu pregunta Rugal... me preguntas por qué no puedo matarte... por qué no quiero vigilarte... primero que nada, es porque no me gusta ser sirvienta de un imbécil como Goenitz, pero la más importante... es porque enseñaste a una fría asesina sin corazón como yo algo tan cálido y hermoso como el amor. Si me rehúso a matarte, es porque... vales mucho para mí, porque daría mi vida por ti... porque te amo...-el criminal no sabía como reaccionar, veía que la mujer iba a romper en llanto.

-Me amas? Nunca en mi vida hice nada para "enseñarte a amar"... no te entiendo...-

-Por supuesto que no... porque no me dejas enseñarte a amar, o será que... no te dejas a ti mismo sentir el amor?-contestaba de manera sincera, acercándose al mafioso de manera seductora. –No tratas de entenderme como yo a ti... porque tu corazón duro y frío no siente nada, absolutamente nada...-decía de manera fría y hostil. –No sientes amor, no sientes dolor... yo puedo sentir eso, me volviste vulnerable, me ayudaste a sentir que estaba viva...-esta vez, sus palabras cobraban más sentimiento. –POR QUÉ NO TRATAS DE ENTENDERME?-

-Crees que no te amo?-preguntaba Rugal. –Mature... yo... lo siento... si esperas que te diga que te amo, puedes esperar días y noches enteras durante años, porque... no sé que es el amor...-la rubia lo veía con una miraba cálida, si seguían hablando de eso, pronto comenzaría a llorar.

-Bien! Si eso quieres, olvídate que existo, olvídate de quien soy... porque tú acabarás muerto más rápido que yo, por ser idiota, por no tratar de entender, por no sentir nada...-las filosas uñas de Mature provocaban tajos en las manos de Rugal. –Te amo... y soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti, pero lamentablemente, tú nunca entenderás eso...-lágrimas cálidas, llenas de dolor y amor salían de los ojos de la asesina.

Rugal no respondió, sólo vio como la rubia secretaria se marchaba, llena de lágrimas, de dolor, porque él no sabía demostrarle que la amaba. _"Qué es lo que deseas de mí Mature? Te amo... sólo que... no puedo demostrártelo..." _ Esa noche, las palabras de Mature no abandonaban la cabeza de Rugal, "te amo, daría mi vida por ti... eres un idiota, frío y sin corazón..." fue la primer noche que no pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó al Black Noah esperando verla, pero ella no se encontraba allí. Sólo vio a Vice, así que se acercó a ella –Buenos días Vice... dime, y Mature?-la castaña levantó sus ojos rojos de la computadora y los posó en su jefe.

-Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Pensé que la vería aquí pero... no hablamos esta mañana...-Rugal entró a su oficina, malhumorado, recordando las palabras de la mujer.

-De verdad no volveré a saber de ella? No puede ser... se supone que según sus palabras, me ama...-

De repente, una voz femenina llenaba sus oídos –Sí, pero el amor no basta a veces. Más si un insensible no las comprende...-al levantar la vista, la vio. Era ella, rubia, ojos azules, pero esta vez con un vestido negro con un chaleco blanco. –Me cansé de esperarte Rugal...-la rubia se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio. –Anoche... necesitaba oírte decir que me amabas, que estarías conmigo, que correspondías mis sentimientos... porque...-Mature miraba de manera fría al criminal. –Porque quiero ser libre... y la única forma es... cambiando mi destino... Pero, los Hakkeshu no podemos hacerlo, cuando dije que daría mi vida por ti, era literal.-

Rugal no podía creer lo que oía –Eres estúpida o qué? Ya te lo he dicho, no te amo, no siento eso por ti... pero, Mature, tienes todo el poder del mundo, por qué querrías dejar todo?-la rubia sonreía débilmente.

-El poder no lo es todo en la vida Rugal. Necesito más que eso, necesito sentir amor, más allá de frialdad, de dolor, quiero sentirme libre. Quiero sentir que alguien se preocupa por mí... Y aunque no lo creas, el poder sólo te encadena más a una vida sin sentido.-Mature se levantaba, su corazón se había equivocado con el criminal. –Sabes lo divertido de la trama, Rugal? Que todo lo malo de mi vida se desvaneció al conocerte... sin embargo, eres tú el que me hace sentir dolor nuevamente.-la rubia salió de la oficina, nuevamente Rugal no fue tras ella.

Ese día, debía arreglar cuentas con un socio, pero algo en su ser, le decía que no podía dejar ir a Mature, después de todo, a para él, ella significaba mucho, no sólo tenía un cuerpo atractivo, sino que era la única que no lo juzgaba y que realmente lo amaba.

La rubia caminaba por las calles de Berlín con lágrimas en sus ojos, nunca deseó ver que Rugal nunca la amará, tampoco su ilusión era muy fuerte, pero su corazón y su alma estaban destrozados.

-Sí que eres idiota...-decía una voz masculina, al levantar la mirada, veía que era Leopold Goenitz, su "verdadero" jefe. –Por eso quieres abandonar tu destino? Por un humano que no vale la pena?-

-Vale más que tú... y no me importa lo que digas, lo amo. Quieres enfrentarte a mí? Bien. Hazlo. Después de todo, no me harás sentir más dolor que lo que mi alma siente en este momento.-

Mature estaba preparada para enfrentarse al Rey Celestial del viento, así que tomó impulso para atacarlo.

Mientras tanto, Rugal salía del Black Noah, esta vez estaba convencido que amaba a Mature y no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Goenitz esquivaba los ataques de la asesina escudándose en la fuerza de sus ráfagas de viento, mientras que Mature decidió romper su guardia con "Ebony Tears"

El criminal recorría la gran ciudad cuando sentía que aquella gentil brisa se tornaba cada vez más tormentosa y su temperatura bajaba. Al caminar en esa dirección vio a Goenitz y a Mature luchando.

El Rey Celestial de Viento vio al mafioso y se dirigió a atacarlo provocando un fuerte huracán dirigido sólo a él, Rugal intentaba enfrentarlo pero la que recibió el impacto de aquel ataque de Goenitz fue Mature.

-Mature... amor... por favor, dime... estás bien?—la rubia se abrazó débilmente al criminal.

-Rugal... te di lo mejor de mí... todo mi amor, mi dulzura, mi calidez... espero que algún día puedas comprender que te amo con toda mi alma, que soy capaz de hacer esto por ti... gracias por todo...-Mature se soltó de su agarre, pero el criminal no la dejaba caer, el pulso y respiración de la mujer estaban débiles.

-Mature... perdóname, por favor no me dejes... por favor Mature, te amo. Te amo con mi alma, nunca quise que hicieras eso por mí. Lamento mucho no haber sido sincero contigo...-la rubia sólo le regaló una cálida sonrisa y luego se sumergió en un sueño eterno. –Te necesito amor... gracias por todo Mature. Pronto nos volveremos a ver...-con eso dicho, Rugal finalmente la dejó ir.

Bernstein posó una mirada llena de odio, llena de furia, sino hubiera sido por el golpe del Rey Celestial del viento, Mature seguiría viva, porque no hubiera intentado defenderlo y eso no dejaba de dar vueltas en la mente de Rugal.

-Qué lastima... era buena pero, lamentablemente, desobedecía mis ordenes, después de todo, estas misiones largas, necesitan de la mente de un líder como yo. No lo cree, St. Bernstein?-hablaba Goenitz con un tono sarcástico que se tornaba cada vez más serio.

-No hables así de ella. Ella era lo mejor que me pudo pasar, era la única que me amaba y... por eso... decidió... recibir el golpe por mí.-terminó Rugal, comprendiendo que su amada secretaria no volvería. –Mature era la única que lograba hacerme entender lo que nadie nunca pudo, que el poder no era todo en la vida, la fuerza no lo era todo en el mundo, pero... no la escuché. Decidí fingir que no me importaba, obviar que ella sentía algo por mí...-

-No te preocupes, pronto la seguirás, aunque no la verás... ella ahora se encuentra recobrando energías para poder volver al mundo real. A diferencia tuya, ella seguirá viva por milenios. Aunque eso ya lo sabías...-

Rugal decidió callar a Goenitz atacando con "Kaiser Wave" pero el sirviente de Orochi lo esquivó fácilmente, aunque el combate no duro mucho puesto que el poseedor del viento desapareció prometiendo volver en otro momento.

Al volver al Black Noah, el criminal se encerró en sus pensamientos, su mente no dejaba de recordarle a Mature, el amor que ella sentía por él, las palabras de la mujer, el hecho de haberla conocido cambió su vida, ya que, gracias a aquella rubia asesina, su perspectiva cambiaría completamente sobre lo que deseaba seguir haciendo con su vida. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que algún día volvería a verla y en ese momento, sería capaz de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía ella.


End file.
